


赞美诗（试阅）

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 他俩差不多高，克劳利微微一侧头就可以亲到男孩儿白皙的颈侧，稍稍一抬头就可以用嘴唇碰到男孩儿圆润的耳垂。他狎昵地靠着，压着，肆无忌惮地把自己温热的鼻息喷打在男孩儿敏感的颈侧，惹得男孩儿的小脸上飘起一片薄红。





	赞美诗（试阅）

**Author's Note:**

> *《衣香鬓影》不公开篇·第一篇（试阅）  
*《羊脂球》前篇  
*私设一览：青梅竹马、孤儿院、普通人AU

【试阅】

如果问克劳利最不喜欢孤儿院什么，那么他一定会说，是每周四的那个下午。

每周四下午，他们都会被赶去洗干净身体，梳理好枯黄打结的头发，剪短手上的指甲，再用难得的面霜擦擦脸，好让皮肤看起来好一些。孩子们会穿上孤儿院代代孤儿们都穿过的一套勉强算是体面的正装，好让他们看起来不那么邋遢随意。男孩子们穿的是白衬衫和黑色的背带裤，吊带短袜和半新不旧的小皮鞋。女孩子们则是一条素色的连衣裙，白色的过膝长袜和同样不太合脚的小皮鞋。

其实很多孩子都很喜欢这个下午。因为在这个下午里，他们能够吃到难得的蜂蜜华夫饼，是真真正正的蜂蜜浇在了香甜松软的华夫饼上，这在平时可是从来不敢肖想的甜点。

吃过甜点后，孩子们会被孤儿院的嬷嬷领着在门口站成两排，男孩子站在左边，女孩子站在右边。如果站得不够直会被嬷嬷用戒尺抽打腿侧，但力度不会太大，怕会留下痕迹。但第二天那些带着白头巾的嬷嬷们就会把这些惩戒补回来，让周四下午不乖的孩子在烈日下或是寒风中站上一整天，然后还得狠狠地在大腿上抽二十次铁尺。

孩子们尝过了滋味，自然不会在老虎嘴上捻须，都乖巧听话地站得规整，把自己瘦弱的小胸膛挺起来，麻杆似的两条细腿也站得笔直，生怕那柄戒尺会落在自己的身上。

克劳利不情不愿地穿着他松松垮垮的正装，背带耷拉着挂不上他瘦弱的肩膀，像是没骨头似地倚在身边那个有着一头浅色头发的男孩子身上。那男孩儿小心翼翼地探头去瞧，嬷嬷还没走过来，正训斥着一个丢了蝴蝶结的小姑娘。他轻轻地推了推克劳利的肩膀，用哄小孩儿似的语气轻声道：“快站直啦，不然等一下嬷嬷过来就要挨戒尺了哦。”

克劳利撇撇嘴，把脸挨在男孩儿的肩上蹭，像是一只粘人的小猫，一副恃宠而骄的耍赖模样。

旁边的小孩都不敢出声，克劳利是孤儿院里出了名不服管的孩子，他不怕责罚更不怕打架，但更多时只是面无表情地冷冷盯着你瞧，便已经能够让你吓得噤声。孤儿院里曾经有好事的大孩子挑衅过这个身材单薄的男孩，想要教训一下他“一副目中无人的样子”，结果却被揍了个鼻青脸肿，蜷缩在地上站不起来。

当大家都以为克劳利要被丢进暗无天日的禁闭室里饿一个星期的时候，却在第二天惊诧地发现，克劳还是若无其事地坐在了餐桌前，吃着他自己那份与大家一样的清汤寡水。而那个被揍了一顿的大孩子则是被丢进了禁闭室里反思悔过。

孩子们从此便对这个看起来不太好惹的红发男孩顿生敬意，无论他说些什么做些什么，都权当看不见，生怕自己被丢进禁闭室。但同时又因为克劳利的桀骜不驯而暗暗敬佩他，觉得他是孤儿院里少有的敢于挑战嬷嬷们权威的存在。

但实际上是怎样的呢？

估计没人会想到是他身边这个看起来柔软得如同羔羊一般的孩子向嬷嬷们说了情吧。毕竟他是这般和善亲切，作为孤儿院里的大孩子，常会当小孩子们之间的调和剂。无论吵得多凶的两个孩子，只要男孩儿往那儿一站，用那双湛蓝如同苍穹一般的眼睛望着你瞧，用那玫瑰色的嘴唇向你柔声劝说，任由脾气多坏的孩子都会悄悄羞愧得红了脸颊。嬷嬷们也知道男孩儿的公正和好脾气，于是听得入男孩儿说的话，再加之男孩儿有一把好嗓子，在小镇教堂的唱诗班里当领唱，嬷嬷们看男孩儿的眼神，也就越加和善了。

他是这般好，大家都喜欢他。

克劳利这样想着，便更是变本加厉地往身边的男孩儿肩上蹭。

他俩差不多高，克劳利微微一侧头就可以亲到男孩儿白皙的颈侧，稍稍一抬头就可以用嘴唇碰到男孩儿圆润的耳垂。他狎昵地靠着，压着，肆无忌惮地把自己温热的鼻息喷打在男孩儿敏感的颈侧，惹得男孩儿的小脸上飘起一片薄红。男孩儿垂着那双好看的蓝眼睛有些无措，鸦羽似的睫毛在眼睑处投下一小片阴影，他垂下那天鹅似的颈项，柔声劝着他像是没骨头似的朋友要乖乖听话：“忍耐一下，我们都是大孩子，很快就能离开的。”

“我不喜欢那些人。”克劳利的嘴唇印上男孩儿的颈侧，动作温柔却眼神狠戾，“他们看我们的眼神，就像是看一件件待价而沽的商品。”

男孩儿笑了笑，眼睛却是警觉地抬起观察嬷嬷们的动作，见她们不往这边瞧，便也抬手覆上了克劳利的肩，握着轻轻地摇了摇，像是在安抚一只满腔敌意的小兽：“只是一个小时，克劳利。况且，跟他们离开也没什么不好的，总比在孤儿院里强。”

“我才不要。”克劳利低声道。

“为什么不呢。”男孩儿有些好笑，看嬷嬷们要往这里走了，连忙推了推克劳利。克劳利不情不愿地站直，摆出一副不讨人喜欢的冷若冰霜的表情来。

三点，孤儿院的大门敞开，几对夫妇鱼贯而入。

最先进来的一对夫妇看起来很年轻，他们直奔年纪小的孩子们而去，女人带着时髦的宽檐帽，上面还插了几根颜色绚丽的羽毛。丈夫则显得有些兴趣缺缺，他刻薄地看着一串瘦骨嶙峋撑不起衣服的小豆丁，像是在二手集市里挑选没有缺口的盘子。

第二对夫妇有些急促地走进来，他们衣着朴素，女人的裙子边还沾了些油渍。妻子张望了下两排孩子，犹豫了下，与旁边的男人低声说了些什么。丈夫是一个胖胖的男人，一双手又大又宽，他有些局促地把手在半新不旧的裤子上蹭了蹭，似乎有些紧张。他听罢点点头，与妻子一同往几个看起来比较敦实的孩子走去。他们走过时，孩子们都忍不住抽了抽鼻子，那是一股面粉的味道，还有奶油的香味。好几个孩子眼睛发光地伸长了脖子去看，他们都在猜测这对夫妻要么是开面包店的，要么是开杂货店的。

后来还进来了几对夫妇，但他们都往年纪小的孩子们走去。站在最后的大孩子们都悄悄叹了口气，有些已经无聊地在用皮鞋后跟踢着墙玩。

在孤儿院里，长得越好看，年纪越小，看起来越乖巧的孩子总是比较抢手的。要么就是长得敦实，看起来比较能吃苦的孩子会被带走，当成新家里的劳动力。但是年纪太大的孩子，像是克劳利他们，已经是十二三岁的年纪，先生夫人们就不愿意要了，觉得养不熟，怕会起了别的心思，不如几岁的小孩易养熟，心思简单。

克劳利不像其他大孩子那般感到失望，而是有些窃喜。他垂着的手悄悄碰了碰男孩儿柔软的手掌心。男孩儿抿了抿嘴唇，垂着那双明亮的眼睛端出一幅低眉顺目的乖巧模样，其实暗里小指却悄悄勾住了克劳利伸来的手，亲昵地缠在一起。

还有两刻钟就要结束挑选了。前面几对夫妇已经选好了孩子，正牵着孩子要去会谈室继续了解。克劳利松了口气，只要他们开始会谈，剩下的孩子就能回去了。但就在此时，门口进来了最后一对夫妇。

这夫妇看起来应该是四五十岁的年纪，从衣着上看，家境应该相当优渥。

正是晚秋的天，太太已经围上了一条棕色的狐狸毛皮草，手上还带着白丝绸手套，好几根手指上头都带了沉甸甸的戒指。丈夫看起来比妻子年纪要更大一些，留着两撇胡子，说起话来胡子会一抖一抖的。他穿得很体面，衣袋里还挂了怀表，看起来是有些地位的社会人士。他走到一边去同嬷嬷们谈话，夫人则是径直向大一些的孩子们走来。

克劳利紧张了起来。男孩儿悄无声息地松开了他的手，把手背到身后去，仍是一副乖巧听话的顺从模样。女人那双锐利的眼睛一扫，看了几个长相白净的孩子，却不甚满意。她继续往后走来，经过了克劳利，最后停在了男孩儿的面前。

女人眯了眯眼睛，拢着自己的皮草微微弯腰，鹰似的黄眼睛盯着男孩儿的脸庞瞧，涂了浓重的红色的手指捏着男孩儿柔软的脸颊左右看了看，男孩儿长相精致，眼睛还是少见的澄澈的蓝，像是汪了两捧泉，又像是那水映着蓝天，这是一种相当惑人的灵动。女人满意地点了点头，问道：“你叫什么？”

男孩儿抬起头来，眨了眨他的眼睛，他有些为难，又有些迟疑。克劳利悄悄攥紧了拳头，咬紧牙关，他最害怕的事情终究还是来了。

不要回答，不要回答。

克劳利几乎是在心里哀求着。

嬷嬷和女人的丈夫向这边走来了，女人握着男孩儿脸颊的手指慢慢收紧，已经在他的面上掐出了浅浅的红痕。男孩儿那双泛着水光的蓝眼睛无助地抬起，惶惶地如同一只被捏住了后颈的小兽。

没有人吭声，所有孩子都低着头，缄默不言。于是他只得垂下了头，像是一只被网缚了翅膀的天鹅。

最终，男孩儿还是轻轻地说道：“亚茨拉斐尔。”


End file.
